Profiles
This page is the list of profiles regarding to people who know Donald Newton rather they're family, friends, or even girlfriends. Let's meet all the people who have come and gone throughout Donald's life who are close relatives, loyal friends, and the beautiful girls who have had the privilige of calling Newton their boyfriend. Family Donald comes from two families obviously as he has his father Tom and his mother Iris. Even though Donald himself is not famous or in any importants to this world; both sides of his family has a history such as being a relative through his grandmother Helen Lilly's side of John Wilkes Booth, assassin of President Abraham Lincoln, having a Great Uncle co-star in the film Teen Wolf, an Aunt and Uncle both extras on tv series "The Fugutive", Mother is a policitian, and comes from an entire family of males serving in the United States Armed Forces; Both grandfathers, all of his Uncles, His father, and his brother. Newton Main Article: Newton Family The Newton family is where Donald obviously got his name from. His father Tom was adopted by Donald and Roberta Newton and was the second of three adopted children, the first being Donald Newton Jr aka Chipper. Iris wanted to name Donald after his grandfather making our beloved Donald named "Donald Crawford Newton III." Lilly Main Article: Lilly Family The Lilly family is Donald's mother's side. Even though Donald holds the "Newton" name and has lived with his father for most of his life; he considers to be more closer to the Lilly family than the Newton's. The closest Lilly relative to him other than his mother is his cousin Christopher Osburn, whom he considers his best friend. It is through this family Donald is related to President Assassin John Wilkes Booth, Great Nephew of actor Harvey Vernon/Chet Smith, Relatives that were extras on a television show, and is the son of a politician. Girlfriends *List of Girlfriends of Donald Newton For someone who claims to have led a lonely life; he sure was very wrong. Donald has been seen with many women in his life. Though it was not always as happy as it seem. Many used his, lied, cheated, or didn't stay long. His current girlfriend is special needs Canadian born Misty Shaw. Friends Donald has met several people in his life who would become long time friends rather they were from school, personal, or even penpals online. School Friends *List of School Friends of Donald Newton Donald has gone to a total of 8 schools and in which Donald has gotten to meet several classmates and teachers that would to this day become close to him even outside of school such as Anthony Bishop, Aric Jones, Timothy De Los Santos, and Brian Hall. Online Friends *''List of Online Friends of Donald Newton'' Since becoming a writer and members of several social websites such as Myspace, Facebook, and most notable IMDB (Internet Movie Database) Donald has met several cool friends from all over the world who join these websites. Most notable Rolando "RJ" Sosa and Peter Rasmussen.